fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Stein Tail
Stein Tail is an artificial magic being made entirely of a unique metallic magical alloy who uses a unique style of takover magic that allows him to modify his body at will. He is a member of Fairy Tail Guild and a member of The Non-Humans alongside Miim, Skarp, and Sitches. He is well known for his ingenious tactics and strategies, his unique style of magic and combat, and the fact that he is a giant steampunk-esque robot. Appearance Stein is of an extremely tall stature reaching 8 feet and 8 inches or a little more than 2 and a half meters. He has a bulky figure and has a popeye-esque disproportion on his arms and legs. Parts of his lower torso as well as his shoulders and outer limbs have gears visibly protruding from his body. His appearance can alter when he uses his magic, such as his hands changing to weaponry, gaining additional limbs, and the modification of other features. Personality At first sight Stein may seem intimidating, but inside he has a heart of gold and a body of (kinda) copper, despite literally being a cold unfeeling machine. Stein cares for almost everything as if it were delicate as a flower, and he treats his guildmates with even more care and respect to the point of even dying to protect them. He does also have a malevolent side, as anyone who he tracks down will never escape unless he dies, he doesn't eat, he doesn't sleep, and he has a built-in GPS. He will relentlessly complete any task he is determined to acomplish. Other than these instances he is a pacifist, refusing to even hurt the smallest fly unless it caused his guild or it's members harm, History Stein has no history, he was simply found one fateful day by Miim, who activated and then adopted him. Later the two found Skarp and Stitch, and then joined Fairy Tail. Later adopting the name as a way so he would never forget who his family was again. He now spends his time in the guild along with the other inhuman guild members who have been outcast from most of society. Synopsis Physical Abilities Strength Stein has the physical strength of over 100 wizards, his highest record being able to lift two small islands over his head at once with little stress Durability Stein's metallic structure allows him enhanced resistance against both magical and physical attacks and damage Magical Abilities Mecha-Morph magic (メカモフマジック (Mekamofumajikku)) A unique version of takover magic that allows the user to modify his body to enhance and grant new abilities, unfortunatly this magic is only usable by mechanical beings Mecha-Mallet (メカ・マレット (Meka maretto) This spell transforms the users hand(s) into mechanical mallets, allowing increased attack force as well as increased durability Gear Guns (ギヤガン (Giyagan) This spell replaces the users hand(s) into rapid-fire minigun barrells, allowing shooting to happen Bionic Blade: Model 1 (バイオニックブレイド：モデル1 (Baionikkubureido: Moderu 1)) This spell transforms the users hand(s) into sword-like blades that can cut through steel Bionic Blade: Model 2 (バイオニックブレイド：モデル2 (Baionikkubureido: Moderu 2)) This spell replaces the users hand(s) with buzzsaws that can be launched and controlled remotley from the users mind Wings of the Bolt (ボルトの翼 (Boruto no tsubasa)) This spell gives the user wings that allow gliding, if combined with the Flameburst Bolt spell it allows full-fledged flight Flameburst Bolt (火炎発射ボルト (Kaen hassha boruto)) This spell modifies the palms of the users hands and feet to allow them to shoot out flames, using this spell also allows the user to boost speed if used with certian spells Wheel of the Bolt (ボルトの車輪 (Boruto no sharin)) This spell transforms the users legs into one leg with a large wheel for a foot which provides increased speed, if used with the Flameburst Bolt spell it allows up to mach speeds Crane (クレーン (Kurēn)) This spell produces a crane on the back of the user, this acts as an extra limb, being able to grab objects and attack like an arm Cannonbolt (キャノンボルト (Kyanonboruto)) The user rolls into a large ball that rolls at speeds which would equal the force of a cannonballbeing shot at the speed of a lightning bolt Smokescreen (煙幕 (Enmaku)) Using the steam produced from their body, a mechanical spellcaster can create a smokescreen to void an opponents eyesight Furnace Blast (ファーネスブラスト (Fānesuburasuto)) A mechanical user takes energy from their power source (in this case fire) and releases it in a burst of elemental magic from a large opening, such as a mouth or hatch in their body 'Unison Raid' (ユニゾンレイド (Yunizonreido)) This spell allows two Mages to unite similar Magical powers to attack with a stronger magical attack. Brimstone Buzzer (ブリムストンブザー (Burimusutonbuzā) Brimstone Buzzer (ブリムストンブザー (Burimusutonbuzā)) (Miim + Stein) Stein uses the Bionic Blade: Model 2 and sends it through the wings produced by the Fire Flight spell, creating flaming blades of destruction Robotic Rampage (ロボット暴行 (Robotto bōkō)) (Miim + Stein) Stein uses his Mecha-Morph magic to transform into a suit of armor for Miim as he uses his Demon Form spell, turning the two into a cybernetic demon wizard with both of their magical abilities. Notes/Trivia -The name 'Stein' is a reference to Frankenstiens Monster, an artificial being meant to have life -Stein's Design is based off of the steampunk genre, a science fiction sub-genre involving gears and steam. Also top hats. Category:Robot Category:Non-Human Category:Not human Category:Construct Category:Original Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Fairy tail Category:Fairy Tail OCs Category:Wizard Category:Male Category:BrokenBanette Category:S-Class Category:S-Class Mage Category:Characters Category:Character